What You've Always Wanted
by AkiyaRaeXVI
Summary: Giving Tohma what he wants


**Title:** What You've Always Wanted

**Author:** Akiya Rae

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Gravitation it is the property of the godliness that is Maki Murakami

**Warning:** Breakup, lemon secks and actually its a little dark at the end

**A/N:** Shuichi simply couldn't hack at a relationship where his boyfriend killed someone, but who will Eiri turn to for consolidation? To take his frustration out on? Find out...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Can you still say that you love me?" Eiri 'Yuki' Uesugi looked at his lover, Shuichi Shindou. He had just told the pink haired vocalist of Bad Luck about the missing piece of his past in New York about Yuki Kitazawa. Shuichi's eyes looked up at Eiri, he felt like he had been slapped. He had thought maybe the author had been punished severely by his parents or something. But this? He had killed a man, several by the sounds of it.

"Y-yuki..." Shuichi trailed, looking up at Eiri. He _knew_ that the correct answer was yes, but something didn't sit right with the vocalist knowing that his potential life partner would have killed someone. He knew that he would always be looking at his Yuki in a different light now, constantly wondering if he was able to kill one person what would make him, Shuichi any different. "I-I'm sorry Yuki..." Shuichi said softly, Tatsuha was peering from inside the house and shook his head. He, like all the others, had thought that Shuichi would be the one. Apparently not.

"Go home Shuichi." Eiri said curtly walking inside, he tried his best to hide his hurt. But Tatsuha could see it clearly, those golden eyes were slashed with the immense pain. Mika too, saw the pain and quickly called her husband. Shuichi was taken home by Tatsuha who refrained himself from pulling out a voodoo doll and doing unmentionale things to the crotch and heart areas in order to get back at him for what he had done to his big brother.

Eiri on the other hand, was wizzing his way back to Tokyo. He had his mind set on going back to New York, to remember what he had forgotten and to end it all. His black BMW pulled up into the carport of his condo. If he had not been so deep within his own thoughts he would have seen the silver Audi that sat proudly within the car lot less than 20ft away from him.

Tohma Seguchi sat within the condo apartment, trying to refrain himself from pacing in anxiety. He had been worried out of his mind as soon as Mika had told him the news. But at the same time this was an unmissable oppurtunity for Tohma to come to terms with his love for Eiri and confess them to the blonde author. But would Eiri accept them at a time like this? Tohma Seguchi shook his head, he was the president of NG Pro, the greatest keyboardist that ever lived and a successful business man, who's one weakness had him secon guessing himself at every turn.

"Eiri." Tohma addressed when the object of his desires walked into the apartment. Tohma looked at the familar boyish face and resisted the sudden urge to melt toward it. Instead he reached into his pocket to light a ciggarette, sitting down on his couch. The president sat only a little ways off, repeating the novilists name again, Eiri let out a puff of smoke and rested back in his chair, his eyes cold and distant.

"I don't want to go back to that time." Eiri admits softly, Tohma's smile falters as he looks at Eiri's face. "I don't want to remember." Tohma closed his eyes and stood, picking up the now dropped cigarette, crushing it in his hand.

"But you've already remembered..." Asked Tohma in a steady and even voice getting up from his spot on the couch to near Eiri. "...havent you?" Tohma's hand rested on Eiri's face as he pulled the younger into his embrace holding him. As usual he was met with no resistance from the author, who always seemed to respond to Tohma's touch.

"You're the only one who accepts me." Eiri said with a numb voice. Tohma tilted his brother-in-laws face, aquamarine eyes stared gently into piercing golden eyes. Had he heard Eiri right? Did he honestly whisper that to him? 'you're the only one who accepts me' rang in Tohma's ears as he continued staring into the others eyes.

"And I always will." Tohma's voice was soft as his hand softly stroking pale skin. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to do this with the author but Tohma finally resigned himself to leaning down that little extra further and pressed his soft lips to the supple pink ones that belonged to the author. Much to the presidents' surprise the blonde kissed back, just gently. But still Tohma's heart soared higher than the clouds. His love, the passion of his life was kissing him back. "Eiri..." Tohma trailed looking at the author with a soft gaze.

"You've always been the only person who's accepted me and my past." Eiri says stroking a boyish face with a distracted expression. Tohma's cheeks flared up, blushing heavily with that golden gaze of lust. "And you've always wanted this, havent you?" Eiri asks in a more firm voice, his hand trailing up Tohma's thigh resting on his side. Tohma was left only to nod, his eyes slipping closed as the authors hand trailed underneath three layers of shirts touching bare skin.

Eiri smirked at the reaction. He had always wondered, in the back of his mind, how Tohma would react if he, Eiri Yuki Uesugi gave into the producer's hearts wants and desires. And the other had reacted just as the author thought he would. Tohma refrained himself from moaning, despite how hard it was due to the millions of sparks shooting from that single touch.

"You want me don't you, Mr. Seguchi?" Eiri asked lifting his fingers to a pale neck.

"T-Tohma..." The other corrected softly, resisting an un-Tohma-like reaction of gripping Eiri.

"Mr. Seguchi." Eiri taunted, Tohma tried to correct the author again only to be met with lips on his, silencing anything he had to say. Tohma was as pliant as ever, he lay down on silent command and even spread his legs to accomodate the larger body between them on just a tap to his thigh. Eiri would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this because he was enjoying it. Quite thoroughly actually.

Something about the older blonde being pinned beneath him, being completely obedient to every whim and want of the author made a fiery spark in his underwear that he never thought he'd feel. And the look of sheer want on those teal eyes had Eiri's cock harder than it ever had been with his short time dating Shuichi. For the first time in his life Eiri didn't have to have a false sense of superiority in order to gain it, he could feel it. He was completely in control, and he loved it.

Tohma on the other hand felt quite vulnerable right now. His shirts were being quickly unbuttoned and he was trapped underneath the larger male. But at the same time that feeling of utter helplessness was exilerating. He was completely and utterly helpless to the man he had loved so much for so long now. Eiri was still enjoying himself, gradually taking off the keyboardists clothes. Bit by bit the blonde found himself getting steadily naked.

Eiri on the other hand remained quite clothed, he had prefered to opt for keeping his clothes on. This didn't bother Tohma as much as he thought it would. He was always a man to want more, make sure he got more and be done with it. But where Eiri was concerned he accepted what he was given like the greatful child he never was. But he was greatful where his greatest love was concerned. He was marginally greatful for everything and anything this god of words had to bestow upon him.

And even though Tohma knew that what was happening would never happen again. And even though he knew he would never feel that pulsating rod pound into him after tonight. He loved and cherished everything. He gifted Eiri with seeing a side of himself that no one had ever seen before. A moaning, begging, pleading wreck. By the time all was said and done Eiri shifted his shirt back on properly and looked at the sex marred Tohma Seguchi.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Eiri asked coldly. Tohma simply shook his head, his flushed face making it rather cute. Eiri despised cute, cute reminded him of Shuichi. That damned brat, he had made Eiri fall for him, promised to take all that he could take and still accept Eiri for it but was completely unable to understand and accept the simple issue of a tormented past.

But this man before him did. This pathetic excuse for a human being who had been the man behind every single painful thing that had ever happened to him, was lying there taking everything he did and even begged for more. Out of frustration more than out of hate he slapped the other blonde across the face. Tohma's already red cheek flushed harder, what was most curious is the other cheek blushed to match the red intensity of the slap.

"I will punish you for every wrong you've done." Eiri said in a dangerous tone that had Tohma biting his lower lip trying not to moan. Eiri smirked darkly, he could take everything out on this man and he wouldn't complain. He started with another slap, relishing in the satisfaction he got from it. "I'm going to make you bleed."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Whoa...what is wrong with me? I never write shit like this...oh well *shrugs* s'what happens.


End file.
